Princess Siberian
palette: #bcbcbc, #c1a07c A P P E A R A N C E Princess Siberan is rarely seen by other dragons. She is quite thin, despite a healthy diet, and almost elegant. She has pretty siverry-grey scales with "dusty" brown patches. She has a pitch black underbelly, like a starless night sky. She has heterochromia, meaning her eyes are two different colors. Her right eye is a startling yellow, and the other is a bright indigo. Her eyes seem to glow in the dark. She is quite tall, almost a head taller than a normal IceWing. Her forearms are extremely muscular, as are her wings. Siberian has a long tail, but it has no IceWing spikes on the end. Siberian wears a black hooded cloak and black armguards. She carries an animus-touched bow and arrow. P E R S O N A L I T Y Siberian is not one dragon you's like to bump into on a bad day. At best, she'll snap at you. At worst, she'll kill you. Siberian usually appears angry, and if she ever did interact with the public, they'd avoid her just because of her facial expression. Siberian is lesbian, and had a short relationship with a kind IceWing that happened upon her home, but it didn't end very well... She describes herself as "always angry bout something" and is very logical. She has no idea about the consequences of animus magic. She is illiterate, meaning she cannot read or write. H I S T O R Y Siberian was Queen Glacier's first daughter, and was a mistake. Glacier never meant to fall in love with the father. They definitely never meant to have an egg. Siberian's father despised dragonets, but knew that if he killed these dragonets, he could be executed. He was an animus, so he enchanted three of the eggs: one, he enchanted to be a pure IceWing, none of his (figuratively) muddy genetics. He enchanted the second egg to be an animus. The third egg was enchanted to be a dragon of the moon: able to control the tides and moonlight. He left Siberian's egg alone. Siberian hatched three months after. Her siblings did not. Her father and Glacier were disgusted, she was a hideous dragonet. Her wings were much larger than her body, her tail was too long, and she could barely lift her head. She was abandoned in the barren lands of the Ice Kingdom, and the rest of the eggs were smashed. She was supposed to die. However, her father took pity on the dragonet. Using the last of his soul, he constructed a mansion out of ice for the dragonet. It would provide all of her food, and keep her alive. She grew up in this mansion, away from all civilization, until her luck changed on her thirteenth birthday. An IceWing named Crystal happened upon her home. She taught Siberian everything she could. How to speak, and most importantly, how to fight. It was during this time that she discovered her animus powers, and her queer orientation. She openly expressed her feelings for Crystal, and Crystal loved Siberian back. WIP Category:Ashes' trash